


Frozen Feelings

by LeyenarTheAvenger



Series: Tales From The Four-Dimensional World [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), The Author Regrets Nothing, but actually...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/pseuds/LeyenarTheAvenger
Summary: When Elsa and Honeymaren get together, Sub-Zero can't help but get jealous.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Series: Tales From The Four-Dimensional World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014138
Kudos: 1





	Frozen Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I'm sick and tired of seeing all those Elsamaren content on the internet, so I decided to counter with my own SubElsa one shot.

Kuai Liang hated Honeymaren.

He knew they were destined to be sworn enemies the moment he saw her with Elsa. Their official first meeting happened when Anna invited everyone to a shindig thrown in honor of the Alarak Loves Artanis frenzy that was currently going on in Leyenarville(which all began with the director suddenly returning to the barren Alarak X Artanis fandom, claiming that the pairing was her terrazine). The concept was "Highlord & Hierarch's Wedding" and Honeymaren had the audacity to show up dressed like Selendis(who the director claimed was one of Alarak's major love rivals). And when asked about it, that damn girl replied that it was traditional Northuldra party clothes and she had no intention to "crash the wedding" or whutever. And guess what? _Everybody let it slide._ Since then, something strange began to happen. Elsa began spending more time with Honeymaren than with Kuai, and when there'd been a "double date" with the Royal Sisters and their respective partners, Elsa brought Honeymaren instead of Kuai. _But...this can't be_ , he thought, _we are part of the Leyenar Fleet. Elsa, you know the director's temper, don't you? She'll kill you if she ever finds out about you and Honeymaren, she never tolerates pairings that violate the Fleet and, since the director thinks your movie is overrated, the penalty is definitely death. Please, come back to me, I don't want to see you die._

After a freaky week, Kuai made a bold decision. He would propose to her, go public with the wedding and stuff, and Leyenar wouldn't know. The plan was set in motion, all he had to do was wait until the 3th anniversary of the Villains' Triumph, in which a celebration was held in honor of the villains who fought valiantly against the 4D government to earn the equality they richly deserved.

For the first step, he went to the best jewelers in the Four-Dimensional World, and bought a silver ring with a blue diamond.

For the second step, he visited the Phineas & Ferb universe and requested a propose-inator from Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Time passed, and the big day came. As always, Leyenar rambled about how much she loved the late Emperor Zarkon who led the villains in the Liberation War, and that someday she would avenge him. Kuai wasn't listening, he was only interested in Elsa, elegant in her Dark Elsa costume. Shinnok, a fellow Mortal Kombat character and a major figure in the Liberation War, came up to his side. "Hey, you OK?" he asked.

Kuai noticed Shinnok's presence, and told him "I...I'm not sure. Look, I have to nail this to save her from the terrible fate which happens to one who has breached the sacred codes of the Leyenar Fleet. If the one is favored by the director, they're forgiven and instead of killing them, she will fight for the union of them and the one they're shipped with 'till the couple is back together. But Elsa is not, so I might lose her if I screw up."

Shinnok understood, and gave him words of encouragement. "Plus, I'll use my Elder God abilities to rig the comms so it plays "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys on _full blast!_ " he added. And everybody was surprised when it happened.

 **"Holy unanticipated occurrences!"** gasped Leyenar.

_If I Ain't Got You-Alicia Keys_

_Some people live for the fortune,_

_Some people live just for the fame,_

_Some people live for the power, yeah,_

_Some people live just to play the game._

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within,_

_And I've been there before, and that life's a bore,_

_So full of the superficial,_

_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't want nothing at all,_

_If it ain't you, baby,_

_If I ain't got you, baby,_

_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything,_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't got you, yeah._

_Some people search for a fountain,_

_That promises forever young,_

_Some people need three dozen roses,_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them._

_Hand me the world on a silver platter,_

_And what good would it be?_

_With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me?_

_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't want nothing at all,_

_If it ain't you, baby,_

_If I ain't got you, baby,_

_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything,_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't got you,_

_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't want nothing at all,_

_If it ain't you, baby,_

_If I ain't got you, baby,_

_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything,_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't got you, yeah,_

_If I ain't got you with me, baby,_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing,_

_If I ain't got you with me, baby._

Everything went off smoothly, the propose-inator, the memorized words, all was perfect until Elsa said "I'm breaking up with you!"

 **"Holy unanticipated occurrences!"** Leyenar gasped once again.

"How stupid of me to fall in love with an intruder like you!" she scoffed. "I have found my true love, and someday, maybe soon, I'm going to marry _her,_ not _you_." As Elsa said the last "you", Honeymaren came up to her side, linked their arms together, an evil grin on her face. Kuai just stared, heartbroken, as the two walked away together.

Leyenar's expression changed at once, and she began to say **"Elsa Agnarrsdottir, Former Queen of Arendelle, you have violated Da Rulez, and the punishment is..."**

"WAAAAIT!" Another voice boomed from a corner, and everybody turned to the direction where it came from to see the one person they'd least expected to be present.

_Alarak._

The Highlord of the Tal'darim, a new favorite of the director, had decided to have a word in the situation, Artanis standing silently beside him. "Will you let her get away like this?" asked Alarak. "As a fellow video game character, I advise you to have a battle to the death with your lost love's new girlfriend. Remember Scott Pilgrim."

"Scott Pilgrim?" Honeymaren scoffed. "Is this because of the new project..."

 **"Yes."** Leyenar spoke again. **"It is true that I have something going on, but I think Alarak might actually have a point."** She then said the words Kuai had never expected to hear in his entire life: **"C'mon, Sub-Zero, don't just stand there, go _win her back!_ "**

"Okay, fine." replied Kuai. Then he boldly declared, "Honeymaren, of the Northuldra. Hear me out, I invoke the rite of Rak'Shir! Fight me according to Da Rulez, or die a coward."

Honeymaren hadn't been in combat her entire life, but she loved Elsa dearly, she didn't want to lose her. So she just said "Challenge accepted."

The next day, Rak'Shir commenced at the Fleet Arena, a place used to decide the couple ranking list in the Leyenar Fleet. Of course, Honeymaren, having never fought anyone, was no match for the Cryomancer. However, before Kuai could fatality her, she got a-scared and confessed everything, including the love potion she used to seduce Elsa. Everybody was surprised, especially Anna and Kristoff. And everything turned out fine, after all. The Leyenarville doctors managed to figure out a cure for the love potion, and although it took a long time for the dust to settle, Elsa accepted Kuai's second proposal and they got engaged.

_147 Dates Later..._

"Elsa, are you ready to get married?" asked Anna as she led her sister down the aisle.

"Ready as I'll ever be." replied the soon-to-be Mistress of Lin Kuei. Honeymaren was also present, a look of anguish on her face. Leyenar's final decision was to keep her alive so she could experience how it feels to be de-feeted.

"Do you, Kuai Liang, take Elsa Agnarrsdottir to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked Raiden, the officiator.

"Of course!"

Raiden nodded, turning to Elsa. "And do you, Elsa, take Sub-Zero to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Elsa grinned. "I do."

"By the power invested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kuai swooped Elsa up in his arms, twirling her around before dipping and kissing her in front of the crowd.

"Awww!" cried Anna while Kristoff went "eww". One thing was for sure:It was a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if you flame me, I have a _fire-proof shield _.__


End file.
